What Is Buttercup's Plan?
by Tonifranz
Summary: Sequel to THE DATE: Buttercup decided to "punish" Brick and Blossom for supposedly interfering with their siblings lives by making them take a little of their own medicine. She was able to have Bubbles help her, but what of the boys? And will Brick and Blossom really learn their lesson?
1. Buttercup's Conspiracy

**What is Buttercup's Plan?**

**by Tonifranz**

(A Sequel to "_The Date_")

* * *

This is a sequel to "The Date." It seems that a lot of the readers were disappointed that Buttercup wasn't able to carry out her plan because Brick was able to outwit her. Well, I decided to make a story where she was able to carry out her plan.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Buttercup decided to "punish" Brick and Blossom for supposedly interfering with their siblings lives by making them take a little of their own medicine. She was able to have Bubbles help her, but what of the boys?

* * *

**Long Summary:** This tale happens directly after _The Date_, where Blossom attempts again to arrange something for Boomer and Bubbles, with Brick, but Brick would not bite. It would be the last straw for Buttercup, who decided to implement her plan to teach the redheads a lesson! Would Buttercup this time succeed in getting the best out of the two brilliant redheads? What of Boomer and Butch? And will she escape revenge?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Buttercup's Conspiracy**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

It was a week after the Boomer and Bubbles' date. The date was like any ordinary date but for Butch's and Buttercup's "kidnapping" schemes that interrupted their date, and ultimately involved every other ruff and puff whose purpose ultimately failed when they failed to capture Brick.

As for Bubbles, she developed a slight crush on Boomer because of the date. Boomer, on the other hand, already liked Bubbles before, but he developed a phobia on going on dates because of his experiences during the first part, even though the date ended on a high note.

Anyway, it was the first Wednesday of November, about a week after the date. It was a beautiful, if windy, afternoon. Fallen leaves were flying with the wind, and most people wore jackets or coats when going out.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

In the Utonium household…

"So Bubbles, what are you planning to do this weekend?" asked Blossom.

"Well, I'm just staying home. Hm, maybe Boomer would like to play with us? I know, I'll call him right now!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Shall I call by phone, or by my watch? I think I'll use the phone."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to come over here. He did enjoy his first and last date with you," Blossom commented.

So Bubbles dialled the boys' number on the phone. "Hello," answered Brick's cold voice.

"Hi Brick! Could I speak with Boomie, I mean with Boomer?" Bubbles asked. Bubbles then thought she heard a snicker in the phone.

"Hey Boomer, your girlfriend, Bubbles, wants to talk to you!" Brick shouted, teasing him.

"She's not my girlfriend, damn it!" a red faced Boomer shouted at his brother. "I'm only six years old for crying out loud! I'm too young to have one!"

"Sure, sure," Brick said, snickering at how easy it was to tease Boomer about this topic.

"Yeah Bubbles?"

"Um Boomer, could you and your brothers come over this weekend? It'll be more fun with us together?"

"Well, um, you see, uh, me and my brothers have something planned this weekend, and um, sorry," Boomer explained.

"Okay! Could I go there and join you boys instead?"

"Uh, sorry, it's for boys only," Boomer quickly explained. "Uh, I think I hear Dad calling. Bye!" He then hang-up the phone.

"Well?" asked Blossom.

"They're busy," said Bubbles. "Oh well, I guess we can spend the weekend like we usually do, though I think it'd be more fun with them, or even only with Boomer around."

"I think you should call again later. Maybe they'd change their minds?"

"Oh I hope so!" said Bubbles. "It's much more fun with them!"

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later…

Blossom sneaked downstairs alone, after making sure Bubbles wasn't following her. He then got to the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" answered Brick.

"Um, hello Brick, it's Blossom!"

"Well, it's as if I don't know that annoying voice," replied Brick. "So what do you want?"

"Well, Bubbles just called earlier this afternoon, asked Boomer if he can come, he replied that he couldn't, then she asked if she could come there. Boomer said she couldn't," Blossom explained.

"And you want to tell me this because?"

"Well, Boomer's excuse that you have something planned this weekend is just made up, just so he won't have to go here, am I right?"

"Well, yeah, Boomer just made it up. We actually have nothing planned for this weekend," Brick replied.

"Um, could you then pressure Boomer to go here, or if not, let him to allow Bubbles to go there?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, name your price!"

"Okay. Resign your position as leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance, and appoint me the new leader!" Brick demanded.

"Ha! You're kidding! Now, what's really your price?"

"Are you deaf? I want to be the leader of this alliance, and if you want me to pressure Boomer, then this is my price!"

"Well if that is so, then the deal is off!" Blossom shouted at the phone.

"Well, it's your loss then," Brick said. "Well, bye then!"

Blossom then angrily slammed the phone. "Oh, that Brick!"

"So, you still are in a habit of making people do what you want even if it's against their will, eh?" Buttercup, who was leaning by the door, said.

"Yes, and so what? I'm the leader, and as such, I know what's best for all of us. I have a right to force people to do what is right because they don't know what's good for them!" Blossom asserted.

"Oh yeah! What makes you think you know what's good for us?"

"I'm the smartest, and I'm the leader, therefore, it's my responsibility! So if I want to manipulate or force other people to do what I want, then I can, because I'm always right!"

"Oh really? What if somebody forces you to do something you don't want to?"

"Nobody can!" Blossom shot back.

"Oh yeah! I was pretty close last week. You were all tied-up and you can't do anything about it!"

"Yeah, but you didn't force me to do anything because you didn't catch Brick, so there!" Blossom asserted, then stuck out her tongue at Blossom. After that, the pink puff left the room.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later…

"Hey Bubbles, can I talk to you?" Buttercup whispered.

"What is it, Buttercup?"

"Well, we've gotta teach Blossom a lesson," the green puff said.

"But what did she do?" asked the blond puff.

"Well, she has a habit of forcing people to do what she wants," Buttercup explained. "We gotta make her feel how it is to be forced to do something that she doesn't want to do!"

"But what did she do?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, she tried forcing Boomer to go here this weekend by making a deal with Brick," Buttercup explained.

"Oh, I don't know—"

"Come on! It'll be fun! For us at least! Just pretend we're playing!"

"Well, if you put it that way, then okay! So what are we going to do?"

"Well, remember last week when I keep telling of a plan to force Blossom and Brick to date? Well, we'll do that. We'll capture both Blossom and Brick and teach them a lesson they'll never forget using my plan!"

"Okay," nodded Bubbles.

"Now Blossom is easy. We can get her whenever we want and she won't be able to do anything about it as long as she doesn't see it coming! However, Brick is a problem. We have to persuade one of his brothers to join us so we can lure him out," Buttercup explained. "Okay, I'll ask Butch first."

Buttercup then called Butch using his watch. "Yo Butch, this is Buttercup!"

"This better be good," replied Butch.

"Remember last time, when I have a plan to punish both Brick and Blossom? Well, last time, we weren't able to catch Brick, so it didn't work. But this time, we'll do it again. Now, are you still in?" Buttercup explained.

"Well, does it involve capturing Brick?" asked Butch.

"Duh! That's why I asked you! I need you to lure Brick to our trap!"

"Sorry Buttercup, I promised Brick I wouldn't betray him," replied Butch, remembering his comic book deal with his brother.

"It'll be fun!" Buttercup insisted.

"Sorry Buttercup, but I'm not about to give up on my comic books!"

"What?" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Nothing!"

"Okay, but just don't tell Brick about this call. Can you at least do that?"

"Whatever," Butch replied. He then cut off the connection.

"Well, how about Boomer? Ask him!"

"I don't know, Buttercup, he said he was busy," Bubbles said.

"Just try," said a disappointed Buttercup.

"Well, okay," Bubbles said. She then called Boomer using her watch.

"Boomer, are you there?"

"Yes, Bubbles?"

"Well, um, can you help Buttercup and me try to capture and tie-up Brick this weekend?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, I'd love too, but I can't. Brick's gonna kill me if I do that! Sorry!"

"Okay, can you keep this from Brick then," asked Bubbles.

"Why not?" replied Boomer.

Then the connection was cut off.

"Well, what now? How do we catch Brick? We can't depend on Butch and Boomer," Bubbles said.

"Well, I still have plan B. It will be much more difficult without the boys, but I think we can pull it off—this Saturday!"

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.


	2. Target Blossom

**What is Buttercup's Plan?**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

(A Sequel to "_The Date_")

This is a sequel to "The Date." It seems that a lot of the readers were disappointed that Buttercup wasn't able to carry out her plan because Brick was able to outwit her. Well, I decided to make a story where she was able to carry out her plan.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Buttercup decided to "punish" Brick and Blossom for supposedly interfering with their siblings lives by making them take a little of their own medicine. She was able to have Bubbles help her, but what of the boys?

* * *

**Long Summary:** This tale happens directly after _The Date_, where Blossom attempts again to arrange something for Boomer and Bubbles, with Brick, but Brick would not bite. It would be the last straw for Buttercup, who decided to implement her plan to teach the redheads a lesson! Would Buttercup this time succeed in getting the best out of the two brilliant redheads? What of Boomer and Butch? And will she escape revenge?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Target Blossom**

* * *

The City of Townsville, at Saturday, on the first week of November...

The Powerpuff Girls were lounging around in their homes, playing with their dolls and toys. Blossom was busy reading a book downstairs, while Buttercup practicing her punches on a reinforced punching bag, while Bubbles was playing with her dolls.

Bubbles was busy combing the hair of her new Barbie doll after dressing her up.

Buttercup went upstairs to talk to Bubbles. "Hi Buttercup!" Bubbles greeted. "Wanna play dress-up my dolly with me?"

"No! Dolls are for sissies!

"Dolls are not for sissies!" Bubbles replied, but she noticed Buttercup was wearing. Instead of her usual green dress, she was clad in black pants and a black sweat shirt, with a black bonnet on her head. "What are you wearing?"

"My suit for our operation today! And you better get on yours too!" Buttercup said.

"Operation for what?"

"Have you forgotten? I mean, look at what I'm wearing? Can't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Sheesh! We discussed this last Wednesday! We're going to capture both Brick and Blossom to teach them a lesson!"

"Oh yeah, that! But why are wearing that silly get-up?"

"To get into the part! Now dress yourself appropriately!"

"Na-ah! I like this dress, and I won't change!"

"Whatever!" replied Buttercup. "Now get the materials ready and put them in a bag."

"What materials?"

"The super tough ropes, the duct tape and the handkerchiefs, the special goggles, and the anti-gravity belt, stupid! How can we hold those two against their will if we don't tie them up after we catch them?" Buttercup argued.

"But I don't think Blossom will like this too much," Bubbles said, concerned.

"She's not supposed to like this! If she does, what's the point in doing this to teach her a lesson?"

"Oh yeah! Okay, I'll get the things," Bubbles said, and began packing in a bag all the things that they would need to hold their redheaded leader.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Later...

Blossom was buried in a book in the couch, when she noticed Buttercup come besides the couch next to her.

"Huh? Buttercup, why are you wearing that?" asked Blossom, giggling.

"Oh it's part of the game Bubbles and I were playing, and we're hoping you'd join us," Buttercup.

"What kind of a game?" asked a curious Blossom.

"Well, Buttercup and I decided we are kidnappers, and we're going to kidnap you, Blossom," Bubbles, who popped up besides the two, said.

"That's nice, Bubbles," Blossom said, "and it sounds fun, but you better find somebody else to play victim. I'm not in the mood today!"

Buttercup's face twisted into a grin. "Well, whoever heard of a kidnap victim that's in the mood to be kidnapped?"

"Well, I don't want to play!" Blossom asserted.

"Then you're perfect! You're not supposed to like it, so there!" Bubbles replied.

"You don't get it, do you? You have no choice but to go along with this. We're going to kidnap you right now whether you like it or not!" Buttercup snapped.

The raven haired powerpuff then grabbed her bow topped sibling.

"Let go of me!" the pink puff said, who began struggling against Buttercup's grip.

"Nothing Doing!" Buttercup replied, trying to hold her sister. "Bubbles, get those ropes and tie her up! I can't hold her much longer!"

"Okay, okay, you win!" Blossom said. "Now let me go and I'll promise I won't struggle at all. I'll cooperate!"

Buttercup then made her instructions. "Okay. Glad you can see it our way. Now, after I let you go, you will turn around, put your hands behind your back, and let Bubbles—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Blossom interrupted, but nevertheless complied. She saw both Buttercup and Bubbles eyes directly upon her, ready to pounce upon any false move on her. "Hey, look! At the stairs! What's that?" she pointed at the stairs.

"What? Where?" Bubbles said, looking at the stairs.

"Huh?" Buttercup said, her curiosity overcoming her judgment, and looked at the stairs.

Blossom took her chance and flew at top speed out of the house.

There was nothing at the stairs, and Buttercup realized this was just a ploy of Blossom. "We've been suckered!" Buttercup exclaimed. "After her, Bubbles!"

'That was easy!' Blossom thought. 'Who knew Buttercup's so gullible?'

"Blossom, stop!" Buttercup said as she chased her.

"Catch me first if you can!" Blossom shouted as she flew towards the forest near the Edwards' home.

'Maybe I can persuade Brick to help me evade those two?' wondered Blossom. 'Maybe we can turn the tables on those two?' She flew over the forest. 'Hm, I think I'll hide there, and if I hide long enough, they might give up. I mean Brick was able to hide when me and my sisters were hunting him when we thought they were still evil. Though we were able to find him, because I'm way smarter than him,' Blossom thought, remembering the Third Clash.

Blossom flew into the forest instead of continuing into the Edwards home. That was to prove to be a colossal blunder for the brilliant leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance.

She quickly hid in a bush, and waited for her sisters to get tired and go home. 'This is actually fun,' she thought, 'just like hide and seek. As long as they don't get me, that is.'

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Buttercup and Bubbles flew towards the forest.

"Where's Blossom?" asked Bubbles. "She seemed to have—disappeared."

"Well, let's split up and look for her then," Buttercup suggested. "I'll hover above to prevent her from flying away, while you look at the ground."

"Okay," Bubbles said.

They split up. Bubbles slowly walked on the forest floor, walking cautiously, leaving no stone unturned in her search.

She passed by a bush, but before she could go further, she was suddenly grabbed from behind, with one arm over her waste, with both hands pinned at her side, and the other over her mouth so as not to attract her lime clad sister. She was pulled towards the bushes, reminding her when she was first captured during the previous week. It was Blossom.

But Blossom herself had a problem. She can't hold her for long. She could tie her up—Bubbles had the bag with the materials needed—but without assistance, it would be impossible to do it without attracting Buttercup's attention. She can't drag her away, since Bubbles was still violently struggling in her grip.

But before Blossom could do anything, Bubbles suddenly puller her arms from her sides, removed the hand from her mouth, and screamed. Blossom then realized she made a slip-up when she tried to capture Bubbles by herself instead of just hiding herself—but it was too late.

Soon, Bubbles and Blossom were wrestling, trying to pin each other down, but not actually punching or kicking or using their powers, and they didn't even pull each others hair. They were only playing, after all, and they laughed through it all.

"Give up, Blossom!" Bubbles demanded.

"Never!" the redhead replied.

Buttercup, who heard Bubbles' scream, quickly found the two and joined in. Soon, Blossom was easily overpowered by Bubbles and Buttercup and was pushed face down to the ground on her stomach. Buttercup sat at Blossom's back, twisting one arm to immobilize her.

"So, surrender?" Buttercup asked.

"Okay, I give!" Blossom replied.

"Now, first, we'll gag you so you won't trick us again!"

"I won't trick you again—prommmpphhhh!"

"And you won't," Bubbles, who inserted a roll of sock in her sister's mouth, said with a grin, "because you won't be allowed to talk!" She then slapped a piece duct tape over her mouth.

Buttercup then pulled Blossom's other arm behind her. Bubbles gave Buttercup a length of the special rope, and the toughest puff tightly tied Blossom's hands behind her. She then tied her ankles.

Buttercup then slapped on the goggles over Blossom's eyes, and strapped on a gravity belt on her sister.

"Now, we'll teach you a lesson Blossom! Now you'll know how it feels to be force to do things you don't want to do," Buttercup said as she carried her back home.

Blossom just rolled her eyes. It wasn't her first time she was immobilized by Buttercup, so she wasn't too nervous. But she also knew that her chances of escape were nil unless she can get the boys to help her. But she also knew her sisters were just playing, and she would be free before the end of the day.

When they arrived, they quickly put Blossom on the couch, rechecked the ropes to make sure no knots were loose and to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"Now, we'll get Brick." Buttercup said.

But catching Brick would be much more difficult because they would also have to deal with Boomer and Butch, and both Bubbles and Buttercup knew that both boys, especially Boomer, were fiercely loyal to Brick, and at this point, nothing would make them switch sides. And they knew they would lose a two on three fight against them.

"But how? I mean, we have Butch and Boomer to worry about to?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan, and if that fails, I also have a plan B," Buttercup asserted.

"I hope it works," Bubbles said, concerned. "I mean Blossom nearly got away, and she was alone against us two, but Brick has Boomer and Butch on his side. And Brick is real sneaky too."

"Don't fuss about it! And Blossom, you'll soon be joined by Brick, hahahahahaha!" Buttercup laughed evilly.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory,** well, I agree. Brick is as arrogant as Blossom is, but he just has a better way of hiding the fact. Well, they've captured her in this chapter, let's hope that they can capture Brick too so they can cure Blossom of her superiority complex. But even if they do capture her, I doubt she can be cured of it.

* * *

To **Kats02980416**, well, we'll find out if and when they've captured Brick if Buttercup can pull it off or if it would crash and burn like her previous plans. I don't think they would get one of Brick's brothers to help them, but we'll just have to see in the next chapter.

* * *

To **Lil Fang**, not likely.

* * *

To **Ud the Imp**, well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what the Green One's planning, won't you?

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt**, they would, if Buttercup can successfully pull it off! And to find out if Buttercup can do it, just look at the next chapter!

* * *

To **Dooly**, well, it might be hard keeping up with two stories, but it's boring just updating one story.

* * *

To **Bubblesbean022**, I do hope too! Well, this is chapter 2!

* * *

To **Mr. Joe**, thanks. As for the dance, I might get back on it, but right now, I'm focusing on this fic and Allies and Rivals II.

* * *

To **Libertygirl0115**, yup, Butch kept his promise! Yup, look out, you two Redheads!

* * *

To **Akum**, thanks for reviewing!


	3. Target Brick

**What is Buttercup's Plan?**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

(A Sequel to "_The Date_")

This is a sequel to "The Date." It seems that a lot of the readers were disappointed that Buttercup wasn't able to carry out her plan because Brick was able to outwit her. Well, I decided to make a story where she was able to carry out her plan.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Buttercup decided to "punish" Brick and Blossom for supposedly interfering with their siblings lives by making them take a little of their own medicine. She was able to have Bubbles help her, but what of the boys?

* * *

**Long Summary:** This tale happens directly after _The Date_, where Blossom attempts again to arrange something for Boomer and Bubbles, with Brick, but Brick would not bite. It would be the last straw for Buttercup, who decided to implement her plan to teach the redheads a lesson! Would Buttercup this time succeed in getting the best out of the two brilliant redheads? What of Boomer and Butch? And will she escape revenge?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Target Brick**

* * *

The City of Townsville, and Buttercup and Bubbles had just caught Blossom. The leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance was now squirming on the couch, a captive of her sisters.

Buttercup was beaming, but was a bit disappointed. Catching Blossom was supposed to be the easy part, but it proved more difficult than anticipated. In fact, they nearly bungled it and because of stupid mistakes, Blossom nearly got away. Fortunately, Blossom made an equally stupid mistake that got her caught.

Now, they had to catch Brick, which was more difficult because they also had Butch and Boomer to worry about.

"So how do you plan to get Brick?" asked Bubbles.

"Easy! We lure him here," Buttercup proposed.

"You think he'll be fooled?"

"I hope so!" Buttercup optimistically replied, as she dialled the phone.

"Yeah?" Brick replied.

"Brick, um could you go here, right now?"

"Why should I?" asked a sceptical Brick.

"Well, it's a surprise," Buttercup said.

"I hate surprises," Brick dryly replied. "Tell me what the surprise is or I won't go."

"Well, um, Blossom wanted a meeting with you on some important matters," Buttercup quickly said.

"So it isn't anymore a surprise?" the redheaded ruff said.

"Well, um, Blossom said that there is a surprise in the meeting," the green puff said.

"Okay. Boomer, Butch and I will go there now—"

"No, no, no," Buttercup said, "you must go alone!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret meeting between you and Blossom," Buttercup explained.

"If it's so secret then how do you know about it, and why did she tell you to call us? Wouldn't she rather call me instead of you?"

Blossom has been listening to the telephone conversation and couldn't help but giggle at Buttercup's difficulty explaining. 'Ha, Brick's tying Buttercup in ribbons. Now if only they'd remove they gag, I'll talk them out of this nonsense.'

"Well, um, because, I don't know about Blossom, but that's what she told me to tell you!"

"Well, tell her I won't go alone unless she herself tells me so!" the red ruff replied and hung-up the phone.

"Brick said Blossom must tell him herself to go here alone or he'll go with his brothers," Buttercup stated to Bubbles.

"I know! We'll ask Blossom if she'd cooperate!" Bubbles said. "Um Blossom, could you tell Brick to come over here alone?"

'What does she think I am, stupid?' Blossom thought. She shook her head to say no.

"Look at it this way, Blossom," Buttercup said. "If you lead Brick to our trap, then you won't be alone in your predicament. You'd have a companion. So are you going to call her?"

Blossom shook her head.

"Okay, if that's how you want it, then fine!" the toughest powerpuff declared. "We'll just have to force you to. Bubbles, prepare to tickle!"

Blossom's eyes widened as she began thrashing about, trying to get away from Buttercup and Bubbles' fingers. Her being tied-up got her nowhere, of course. Bubbles and Buttercup were able to tickle Blossom quite easily.

They tickled her in the armpits, in the stomach, and in the ribs, and Blossom thrashed and squirmed like there's no tomorrow, and laughed and laughed so loud even with the sock in her mouth.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

After five minutes…

Blossom was still breathing heavily from all the tickling when they stopped.

"Okay Blossom, are you going to tell Brick to go here alone?"

Blossom nodded frantically.

"Glad you see it my way! But remember, no funny business!"

Blossom nodded, about the only thing she could do to reply.

"Good!" Buttercup said, patting her sister on the head. "Bubbles, remove her gag!"

Bubbles then carefully peeled the duct tape from Blossom's mouth and pulled the saliva-soaked-sock from her mouth.

"Here, Blossom, drink this," the sweet blond puff said, assisting Blossom in drinking a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks, Bubbles."

"You're welcome, Blossom."

"Untie me, Buttercup!" Blossom suddenly shouted. "Get me out of these ropes!"

"Oh shut up, Blossom! You won't be freed until Bubbles and I teach both you and Brick a lesson in being bossy!" Buttercup replied.

Blossom just stuck her tongue out at Buttercup.

Buttercup then dialled the phone again. "Okay, here's the deal! Tell Brick to come here alone or—"

"We'll tickle you forever!" Bubbles finished.

"I know I know," Blossom replied, though she had a sly grin in her face.

Buttercup then held the phone to Blossom's face.

"Hello," Boomer answered.

"Um, Boomer, could I talk to Brick?"

"Hey Brick, Blossom wants to talk to you!" shouted Boomer.

"What?" Brick asked.

"Well, could you come here alone? I'd like to meet you about something?"

"It better not be anything stupid," Brick warned.

"I assure it's not," Blossom said.

"Okay, I'm going there," Brick said. "Anything else you wanted to say?"

"Yeah. BRICK, IT'S A TRAP, DON'T GO HERE CAUSE BUTTERCUP ONLY WANT TO TIE YOU UP AND—" Blossom shouted at the phone, ruining Buttercup's plan in the process.

Buttercup immediately pulled the phone away from the redhead puff and put a hand on her screaming mouth.

"Um Brick, Blossom is just joking," Buttercup tried to explain on the phone in an effort to salvage her plan. "There really isn't any trap here for you if you come here alone!"

"Nice try, Buttercup, but tell it to somebody stupid like the mayor who might actually fall for it," the red ruff replied before hanging up.

Buttercup slammed the phone infuriated. She glared at her tied up captive.

Blossom sat smugly at the couch and stuck her tongue out at Buttercup. "Now you'll never catch Brick, and you can't do whatever it is your planning to do, so untie me like when you did when your plan failed the first time!"

"Nothing doing!" Buttercup replied. "Bubbles, get another pair of sock! This girl is due for some major tickling!"

"Oh come now! You two had your fun, now untie me!"

"Nope! Not until Bubbles and I teach you a lesson for ruining my plan!" Buttercup declared.

"Well, if you don't untie now, let me tell you something! If you untie me now, I'll mmpphhhhhh!"

While Blossom was talking, Bubbles snuck behind Blossom and unexpectedly shoved another roll of sock in her mouth while she was talking then quickly slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth, preventing the pink puff from spitting the sock.

'Drats! I was going to talk her into untying me! Oh well! After they tickle me, they're going to tire out of this game and have to let me go!'

"Thanks for shutting her up, Bubbles," Buttercup said. She then began tickling the redhead. Bubbles also joined it.

Blossom was laughing hysterically, and soon, tears were streaming down town her eyes from laughing too much.

"I think she had enough," Buttercup said after fifteen minutes of tickling.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bubbles.

"We do plan B. We'll snag him in his home," Buttercup proposed.

"Are you nuts?" Bubbles protested. "We can't do that! Boomer and Butch will help him, and we might get tied-up ourselves!"

"Oh ye of little faith, Bubbles, I have thought long and hard for this, and I have a plan to catch Brick alone!" Buttercup assured, but in reality, she had no plan other than relying on luck. And despite her bluster, she was actually unsure of success, and lacked the confidence of a Brick, a Blossom, or even a deluded Mojo Jojo.

"Well, if you put it that way, okay. Maybe I can see Boomer too?" Bubbles said dreamily.

"Well, just make sure he doesn't see you," Buttercup warned. "If he does, then our whole operation will be blown."

"Okay," Bubbles said as she took her bag of ropes, cloth and duct tapes. Both she and Buttercup then opened the TV for Blossom so she can watch while the two carried out their snagging.

Blossom rolled her eyes at hearing Buttercup's plan 'Oh please! I heard better plans from the Townsville asylum!' she thought. 'It'll fail sooner than a pebble dropped in the sea lands on the floor.''

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What did she say?" asked Butch when Brick put down the phone. Butch had entered the living room where the phone called happened and listened to Brick as he spoke with Blossom and Buttercup.

Brick yawned and stretched, then looked at Butch. "She wanted me to go alone there, and I said no. Damn I'm sleepy. That's the last time I'll read a book all night and sleep at five and wake at six thirty in the morning!"

"Well, at least you found out you're not invincible and you're not perfect," Butch joked.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not perfect, only nearly perfect!" Brick replied, but only laughed weakly. "Maybe Dad can give me some caffeine."

"Why don't you sleep instead?" asked Butch.

Brick yawned again. "Dad will be suspicious if I slept all morning, and he'd find out. He'll kill me if he found out I stayed up all night reading a World War II book Blossom lent me!"

"Well, it's your fault," Butch answered.

"But being barely able to stay awake on a morning is sure worth knowing Hitler is an idiot for invading Russia and Patton is a brilliant son-of-a-b!tch!" Brick said as he went and sat on the sofa.

Boomer then went down flying fast toward the two.

"Boy Brick, you look like, well, you're looked worse than a sick dog," Boomer commented as he saw the half closed eyelids of Brick. "Hey, I know! Why don't we take a swim in the lake? I'm sure the cold November water would be enough to get your spirits up!"

"More like your spirits would get frozen," Butch remarked. "The water's freezing this time of year."

"Aw, come on. Prove you're men by bathing in freezing water, just like Polar bears. Or are you too yellow to do it! Oh I can't imagine that my brothers being bested by a bunch of flea-ridden snow-colored bears!"

"Oh yeah? You're on!" Butch spat. "How about you Brick?"

Brick had sat in the couch and fell asleep while the two were talking.

"BRICK, WAKE UP!" Butch shouted in Brick's ear.

"Huh what? BUTCH, THAT'S THE (yawn) LAST TIME YOU'LL SCREAM (yawn) IN MY EAR TO WAKE ME UP!" Brick shouted at Butch. But the effect of his shouting was mitigated by his yawning.

"Anyway, how about we take a swim in the cold water of the lake?" Boomer proposed.

"You're nuts!" Brick replied. "But it sounds like fun! Okay! Boomer, ask Dad if we could go."

"Are you crazy? Dad won't allow us to swim in this temperature! Better go there without asking. At least we can say he didn't forbid us to go," Butch reasoned.

"I said, go and (yawn) ask him!" Brick sternly said. "We (yawn) won't go without his (yawn) permission!"

"Okay, you win!" Butch said, grumbling. Reluctantly, he asked his father, who was reading a newspaper in the kitchen. To his surprise, Dr. Edwards agreed, on the condition that they'd only go after eating breakfast. The three brothers happily agreed.

During breakfast, Brick managed to stay awake enough and controlled his yawing to avoid his father's scrutiny. After eating, they put their swimming shorts on, then put their trousers, shirts and sweatshirts over their swimming clothes.

They soon flew out of the house flying across the forest to Dr. Edwards' private lake. It was early November. The cold autumn winds were blowing hard, and the temperature itself was cold compared to other first week of Novembers. The forest below was red and yellow, and the floor was full of fallen leaves. However, the sky was clear, and the sun was shining.

While they were flying towards the lake, Brick's sleepiness struck him again, and where before he always was first in flying, he was now trailing his brothers. They reached the end of the lake and stripped to their swimming outfits.

Brick, however, sat on a rock, and again fell asleep.

Boomer became concerned. "Brick, I think you better go back home and sleep. You might fall asleep while swimming and might drown."

Brick was too sleepy to resist. "You're right. I need a nap. But I won't sleep at home or Dad might find out I didn't sleep at curfew last night. Tell you what. I'll sleep under a tree in the forest and you wake me up when you finish your swim."

"Suit yourself!" Butch replied, as he jumped in the lake. The water was cold, and it's as if there was ice on it. It was nearing freezing point.

He shouted as the cold got into him and he was shivering. However, he ignored the cold as Boomer looked at his reaction.

"Hey Boomer, think you're man enough to jump into the cold! I can! Now we'll see if you're yellow!" Butch shouted.

"Well, if you can do it, so can I!" Boomer boasted. He then jumped. Cold soon got into him, but he squelched his shout.

"What's the matter? Can't stand the cold?" asked Butch.

"Not on your life!" Boomer answered.

Brick just watched the two. "You're both out of your senses!" he shouted at both of them as he dressed back into his clothes. "See ya later!"

He flew into the forest, finding a spot where he could sleep. Finally finding a patch of grass on a sloping hill with a tree to provide a shade, he lay on it, covered his face with his cap, and fell asleep.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

The girls reached Dr. Edwards' house. Before they could do anything however, Dr. Edwards spotted them from his window. "Hi girls! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're here to kidnap Brick," Bubbles innocently replied.

Buttercup slapped her head in frustration, shaking her head. 'Way to go Bubbles! You just ruined our plans!'

But Buttercup's luck held.

"Aw, isn't that cute? They're swimming in the lake if you want to find them," Dr. Edwards said, waving at the girls. "Well, have fun playing! Just make sure they're dressed-up properly when you catch them! And make sure they're home for dinner by six in the afternoon!"

Buttercup couldn't believe her luck. "Thanks Doctor! And we'll make sure that your son will be home by dinner too!"

"Well, have fun, y'all!" William Edwards waved as the girls flew to find the boys.

They reached the edge of the lake, hid behind bushes, and spied on the boys as they swam.

"How could those boys swim in this weather?" Buttercup wondered allowed.

"Well, aren't they so tough?" asked Bubbles as he stared at the boys, especially at Boomer.

"Quit gawking at Boomer! Where's Brick? I can only see two of them."

"Maybe he's at home?"

"Well, go back to his house and see if Brick is at home. I'll stay here just in case our quarry turns up here. We'll contact each other by watch," Buttercup instructed.

Bubbles nodded, and she flew back toward the house. She stayed close to the ground to avoid being conspicuous. Halfway towards the house, she spotted Brick, asleep by a tree on a patch of grass, with his cap covering his face.

Bubbles hurriedly went back to Buttercup, forgetting in her excitement to use her communicator watch. "Buttercup, I saw him, I saw him!" she whispered loudly to Buttercup. "Follow me!"

Buttercup was pleasantly surprised to hear Bubbles, but nonetheless followed her. Then she saw her prize. A sleeping Brick, alone and away from his brothers, and within their grasp—ready to be taken.

"Easy as taking candy from a baby!" she said to Bubbles as both stealthily approached Brick. But they didn't need the caution, for he was so deep in sleep by that time that a bugle blown close by him would not wake him.

Unless all odds, against all the blunders of Buttercup, a run of good luck brought her into the verge of success. She totally didn't expect Brick to be asleep in the forest alone. She was indeed lucky, for if it was any other day, what she did wouldn't have worked.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **D.H. Tiger, **well, it looks like Brick was caught, and he doesn't even know about it because he's fast asleep!

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **well, Buttercup wasn't responsible for separating Brick from his brothers. But luck was on her side, and it enabled her to be on the verge of taking Brick.

As for the lameness, well, some plans can be so stupid it might actually work, and sometimes, even geniuses can do pretty stupid things. Besides, the girls aren't risking anything (or so they thought) and they could afford to do stupid things. Besides, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup think they are just playing an innocent game, even if some (like Blossom) did so unwillingly, and they'd sometimes deliberately do something stupid just for kicks and having fun.

* * *

To **Kats02980416, **well, they didn't do anything to lure both brothers away from Brick. They were just lucky.

* * *

To **Lil Fang, **I hope this one's fast enough.

* * *

To **Ud the Imp, **for the moment there, I actually thought you flamed me! Well silly me!

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **well, I'll repeat what I've said to Greg. "As for the lameness, well, some plans can be so stupid it might actually work, and sometimes, even geniuses can do pretty stupid things. Besides, the girls aren't risking anything (or so they thought) and they could afford to do stupid things. Besides, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup think they are just playing an innocent game, even if some (like Blossom) did so unwillingly, and they'd sometimes deliberately do something stupid just for kicks and having fun."

Well, she did a lot of screw-ups and blunders, but at least luck's on her side.

* * *

To **becky, **thanks!

* * *

To **Akum, **she went for it, and seemed to be succeeding.


	4. Delays, Delays, and More Delays

**What is Buttercup's Plan?**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

(A Sequel to "_The Date_")

This is a sequel to "The Date." It seems that a lot of the readers were disappointed that Buttercup wasn't able to carry out her plan because Brick was able to outwit her. Well, I decided to make a story where she was able to carry out her plan.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Buttercup decided to "punish" Brick and Blossom for supposedly interfering with their siblings lives by making them take a little of their own medicine. She was able to have Bubbles help her, but what of the boys?

* * *

**Long Summary:** This tale happens directly after _The Date_, where Blossom attempts again to arrange something for Boomer and Bubbles, with Brick, but Brick would not bite. It would be the last straw for Buttercup, who decided to implement her plan to teach the redheads a lesson! Would Buttercup this time succeed in getting the best out of the two brilliant redheads? What of Boomer and Butch? And will she escape revenge?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Delays, Delays, and More Delays**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

"We have hit the jackpot!" Buttercup whispered loudly and happily to Bubbles.

"So, do we carry him back home and tie him up there, or do we tie him up here and carry him home afterwards?" asked Bubbles, who looked at a sleeping Brick.

"I think we better tie him up here. He might wake when we carry him back, and I don't like to imagine how he'll react if he's free!" Buttercup explained.

"Okay! So what do you want me to do with him?" asked Bubbles.

"Just try to turn him over on his stomach without waking him and try pulling his arms behind him. I'll do the ropework," Buttercup instructed.

Bubbles gave Buttercup the OK sign before carefully turning Brick. Brick grunted and groaned and yawned, but he didn't wake. Once he was on his stomach, he involuntarily adjusted his sleeping position to a more comfortable one. Bubbles carefully pulled his hands behind him, and she did it so delicately that Brick didn't stir at all.

Buttercup then proceeded to get some length of rope from Bubbles' backpack, and tied them up tightly. She soon followed by strapping on an anti-gravity belt on him, a special kind of goggles, and stuffed a white rag into his mouth and a piece of hankerchief tied over his mouth to hold it in place. She then tied his ankles together. And through all that, he didn't as much give an indication of waking up.

"Boy, he's really out of it," Bubbles commented.

"Good thing. It would be very hard to take him down awake," Buttercup said she slung him over her shoulder. "Let's go home!"

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

Blossom was sitting at the sofa, looking at the morning cartoons, but not really watching. She was thinking of how to escape. She tried wiggling out of the ropes, but Buttercup had tied them too well. 'And only Dr. Edwards has the device that can cut these ropes,' Blossom thought. 'Now I am here alone. The Professor's at work, Buttercup and Bubbles are now trying to catch Brick, and the boys are in their home. What to do? I think I'll give Buttercup a run for her money. I won't just lie here to find out whatever she had planned for me, but how? I know! I'll hide somewhere in the house. Buttercup will think I escaped from the ropes and gone somewhere out, and will go on a wild goose-chase!'

She started by hopping off the couch to her feet, then started hopping towards the stairs. It was awkward to say the least, but Blossom had done this before, and reached the bottom of the stairs without tripping or falling. She then hopped up the stairs. She looked around, and went to their room, hopping all the way.

'Darn! It's closed! Now how am going to open it?' Blossom thought. She leaned against the door, and to her surprise, it opened. 'Well I'll be! It wasn't closed at all.'

Just then, she heard her sisters arrive.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

"Hey Blossom, we got Brick!" she heard Buttercup shout. "Now what is it you're saying about us not catching him?"

"Yeah Blossom! Blossom?" Bubbles asked in bewilderment. "Where's Blossom?"

'Great!' Blossom thought upstairs. They have just found out I'm missing!' Thinking quickly, she quickly lay on the floor, and rolled herself under the bed. 'Hope they don't look for me here!'

"Where's Blossom?" asked Bubbles again as both she and Buttercup looked at the empty couch. "Do you think she could have escaped?"

"Well duh!" Buttercup said as she lay the still sleeping Brick on the couch. "She's out of our clutches! But she won't be for long."

"Blossom, where are you?" shouted Bubbles.

"She couldn't have gone far," Buttercup remarked. "I mean she is tied-up and all and she can't move much."

"Maybe she got some kind of knife or scissors or something and cut off the ropes? Oh wait. She can't do that because those ropes are stronger than duranium! Silly me!" Bubbles suggested. "Maybe someone arrived and untied Blossom? Like Robyn?"

"Nah, nobody but me can undo those knots! Even you can't do it!"

"Really? I don't think so! Anybody could undo it!" Bubbles asserted. "Maybe your knots suck and she was able to free herself?"

"Hey, I resent that! Okay, since you challenged my abilities, I dare you to untie Brick right now!"

"We'll see," Bubbles said as she began untying Brick's feet. But it was harder than before because Buttercup's knots were too complicated. After a few minutes of trying, she gave up.

"I give up," Bubbles said. "I think we better search the house for her."

"Way ahead of you Bubbles," Buttercup said. "I'll search the basement and this floor, you search upstairs."

Bubbles just nodded as both sisters went to find their missing sister.

After a few minutes, they still haven't found her. That's because they looked everywhere, but Bubbles simply forgot to look under the bed of their room because she thinks Blossom was too smart to hide under such an obvious place, or was she just careless?

Anyway, ten minutes later, they went back to the living room in front of the sofa to discuss matters. "So what do we do now? What if someone, like Mojo, bust into our house and took Blossom away? After all, she can't do anything about it, because, you know, we tied her up and left her all alone?"

Buttercup got worried by Bubbles' words but tried to show a brave face. "Don't be paranoid. Mojo doesn't want a death wish, now does he? Besides, what can he do to Blossom? Tickle her to death? We're practically invincible after our last great adventure!"

She then had an idea.

"Now maybe you're right. Come on, maybe she did escape those ropes and knots and went out. Now where could she have possibly gone? Where else than the boys' house? So let's go out there and find Blossom!" she shouted very loudly that her words and voice rang throughout the house.

"Did you have to shout it out?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, sorry about that," Buttercup apologized, before wheezing off. Bubbles followed her.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Blossom had been giggling and laughing all the while under the bed. She felt Bubbles enter their room but she didn't find her. She heard Buttercup shout out that they would be looking for her outside. 'Ha, my plan worked. Now they'll be on a wild goose-chase! Now I wonder if they really got Brick.' She tried shouting, but the sound was so faint she barely even heard her own voice. 'Ugh! This wretched gag! I think I should go down and see for myself, but what if they return? Nah, they'll be all over town looking for me, worried sick that something happened to me. Serves them right for tying me up and gagging me!' So her curiosity overcame her caution, and she rolled out from under bed, and with difficulty, stood up. She then began hopping out the door and into the corridor. She carefully navigated the stairs, careful so she wouldn't go tumbling down, then hopped to the couch.

And she saw Brick, still asleep, trussed up like she was. 'So that's how they got him. He was asleep! Either that or they chloroformed him or something. But what were his brothers doing? Why the heck did they just let him be taken? Hm, maybe they're into this to, like Buttercup and Bubbles? Oh well, time to wake him up. Maybe we can find a way to get out of this predicament together. She tried shouting at his ear, but her gag made it impossible. She then let herself fall to Brick, but it didn't wake him either. 'Wow! He's really out cold!'

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

Buttercup and Bubbles were halfway to Dr. Edwards' house when Buttercup halted.

"What's the hold up?" asked Bubbles.

"If my suspicions are correct, we'll find Blossom in the living room with Brick," Buttercup said.

"Huh? But I thought—"

"It was just a ruse. Blossom had some good hiding place. How she got there even while tied-up I had no idea, but I don't want to look at every nook and cranny of the house for it. So I decided to lure Blossom out. That's the reason I shouted, so she can hear me loud and clear and think that we're looking outside. After that, she'll let her guard down and try to look for Brick," Buttercup explained.

"Are you sure Buttercup?" asked Bubbles.

"No. For all we know, she is on some godforsaken place at the clutches of some vile villain! But let's go check anyway. If we don't find her back, then we'll really worry!" Buttercup said before she zoomed back towards home.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

A few minutes later.

"Ha, thought you could get away from us, Blossom?" Buttercup triumphantly said as both she and Bubbles suddenly arrived to the consternation of the pink puff. She took Blossom and placed her on the couch, put Brick in a sitting position, and tied them back to back.

"Now all we have to do to implement my plan is to wake Brick! Let the fun begin!" she said as she began the process of waking the ruff leader up.

"HEY BRICK, WAKE UP!" she shouted at Brick's ear.

Brick's eyes suddenly popped open and glared angrily at Buttercup, but his eyelids dropped a few seconds later and again, fell asleep.

But it had irritated Blossom, since her ears were only a few inches from Brick's.

"Well, that didn't work too well," Bubbles commented. "Let me try something else."

Bubbles went to the refrigerator, got some ice cubes from the freezer. She then dropped it insider Brick's shirt. Brick immediately woke up, screamed under a gag, but after the ice melted and the cold subsided, he closed his eyes and again fell asleep.

"This will permanently wake him up!" Buttercup said, holding a needle and pricked him in the shoulder. It woke him up, but as soon as he woke up, sleepiness and weariness would set in and he would fall back asleep.

Blossom was both amused and irritated by it. Amused because she kept wondering how in the world could Brick go back to sleep again and again after all of it, and irritated because she was tied up with him and all his sudden movements moved her too.

Finally, Bubbles went and removed his gag. "Um, Brick, wake up!" she then shook him up until he woke, but with half-open eyes. "Are you really asleep or are you just pretending."

"Are you people blind? I stayed up all night and only slept at five in the morning and I woke at six thirty and again slept at eight-thirty this morning. Couldn't a guy get some rest for a couple of hours? Let me get some sleep and I promise I'll play with whatever game you're playing right now," Brick ranted before yawning and closing his eyes and sleeping.

"I think we better let him sleep," Bubbles suggested, feeling slightly guilty. "We don't like to get too far with this 'kidnapping' you know."

Buttercup only nodded. The TV was still on, so they switched the channel to cartoon network for Blossom to watch, while Bubbles and Buttercup went to their room to play with their toys while waiting for Brick to wake up. They left Brick tied up with Blossom, but didn't bother to gag him back.

And it was only nine in the morning.

Blossom was very uncomfortable. Brick was snoozing at her back, and alternately slumping forward, pulling her back, or slouching and leaning on her, pushing her back. A couple of times, he nearly caused both of them to fall off the sofa on the carpeted floor. He even snored. Blossom was irritated but there was nothing she could do. She tried sleeping, but she had a good night's rest the night before, so she wasn't tired or sleepy at all. 'Oh Buttercup and Bubbles are gonna pay when I get free!'

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Three hours later, at twelve noon…

Boomer and Butch had been swimming all morning, but they were hungry, and it was time for lunch.

"Well, we better wake Brick. I'm sure he can spare the sleep for lunch," Boomer said as both waded out of the lake. By now, the cold water had warmed up a bit, but both are proud to have swam for hours at a freezing lake.

They immediately dried themselves with the towels they brought and immediately put on their trousers and thick sweatshirts, because even if the sun was shining at noon, the wind was bitter cold. They went to the autumn forest, full of trees with red and yellow broadleaves, ready to fall at a moment's notice, the ground full of seeds ready to hibernate for the winter and of leaves that had already dropped. Several trees had shed most of its leaves, with the exception of several tall evergreens standing tall like skyscrapers among small office buildings. It was a beautiful autumn afternoon, not too hot, and not too cold, though the temperature definitely was leaning cold.

Then and there, there were large craters, most of it now covered with grass or fallen leaves, testaments to the training exercises they conducted, not to mention two vicious fights with the girls, one when they were still enemies, and one more when they no longer were. There were many dead trees, uprooted during the fights. They were witnesses to the fact, that though they had reconciled to each other's existence and are now allies, they would not hesitate to take the opportunity to bash and smash each other silly for things both petty and great. They still tried to gain advantage over each other, and they would not hesitate to use some tactics like forcing a date on an unwilling sibling for completely selfish reasons, or of outright kidnappings for purposes of teaching a lesson. And even the boy-girl lines were not clearly drawn, as sometimes Brick and Blossom would team up, or Blossom and Buttercup would be on opposite sides, as the incident of this story showed. But after it all, they were usually no hard feelings as both sides understood that they could dish out what they have received, and even those on the receiving end admitted all of this was fun.

It was a large forest, and both brothers were proud of the fact that a large chunk of it, plus the lake, was owned by their father, and they knew that one day, all of it would be theirs too. It was their family playground, and they had lots of fun in it ever since Dr. Edwards recreated them months ago by accident. But now, their job was to find and to look for their brother, Brick.

It was a large forest, and any human scouting party would take days to scour the entire length and breath of the property of Dr. Edwards. But Butch and Boomer were no ordinary six-year-old kids. They, like Brick and the Powerpuff Girls, had superpowers, were superfast and super strong, and were more mature than most twelve- year-old kids, and were more intelligent, in book smarts at least, than the average high school student, though some of them could be quite naïve. Yet that hasn't robbed them of a childish passion for playing, and they frequently acted their age when they're having fun. And they had the prejudices of their age, like the boys being revolted by 'gross' stuff like kissing and dating and romance, and the girls, well, are not that grossed out by such matters—in fact, with the exception of Buttercup, like such topics and frequently tried their hand in matchmaking (the most famous of which was Ima Goodlady and the Professor, and the Professor and Miss Keane, none of which worked out too well).

Utilizing their super powers, they quickly finished the search in less than fifteen minutes, not finding the object of their search, William Bricker Edwards Jr.

"Maybe he woke up a while ago and went home to eat?" suggested Boomer.

"Yeah!" Butch agreed. "That totally makes sense. Let's go home."

Boomer nodded as both of them flew fast home.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

Brick yawned and tried to stretch, but found that he couldn't. He was still groggy, but he had his sleep, and was ready for another day. He quickly found that his hands were stuck behind his back, and soon realized that he was in the home of the Powerpuff Girls. He never had been to their home yet, but he recognized the family pictures hanging on the walls. He tried struggling, but he soon found out it was futile. Finally, he felt Blossom's body press against his arms and back, then realized that not only was he tied up, but he was tied up with Blossom. He immediately was filled with disgust, or was it?

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"Mmmppphhhhh!" Blossom replied.

"Great, you're gagged," Brick replied, then shouted, "Oh well, Bubbles, Buttercup, I'm hungry, when are we going to eat?"

'What? After waking up tied-up and finding you've been kidnapped, the first thing you ask is for food?' Blossom thought.

Buttercup and Bubbles hastily went down when they heard Brick shout. "Okay, so my dream that I was kidnapped while sleeping in the forest by you two wasn't a dream. Now I'm hungry. Aren't you going to untie us and let us eat, or if you don't want to remove us from this ropes, at least feed us? You wouldn't want us to starve, now would you?" As if on cue, Brick's stomach growled loudly.

"Hey, wait a minute, you're not the boss here! We'll teach you a lesson first!" Buttercup declared.

"Um Buttercup, hate to disagree with you, but I think we better have lunch. It's time for lunch anyway!" Bubbles suggested.

"But I want to implement my plan on them!"

"Oh Buttercup, you've been wanting to implement your plan for a week now! A few more hours wouldn't hurt, you know. Besides, we don't want our hostages hungry when we do whatever it is you're planning to do with them?" Bubbles replied.

"No. They will be punished now!" Buttercup asserted.

"Yes, but I insist they have lunch first. If you don't agree, I'll switch sides!" Bubbles threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Buttercup said.

"Only if you insist on punishing them before lunch!"

'What the heck! It won't make any difference if they were punished now or later. At least it isn't worth Bubbles switching sides over!' So Buttercup gave in. "Okay, let's eat have lunch first. I'm also famished.'

Buttercup then went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Bubbles then removed Blossom's gag then followed her sister to the kitchen.

"I don't believe it! How were they able to capture you?"

"Well, I was asleep in the forest alone. I never thought they had the audacity to actually kidnap me in my own backyard, but I guess they did, and here I am!"

"Ha! I thought you were gassed or something they way you slept!"

"That's the last time I'm going to read those World War II books you lent me all night and sleep in five in the morning," Brick said. "Now if you keep still, maybe we can loosen these ropes around us and escape?"

"You obviously haven't been tied-up by Buttercup before," Blossom said. "Don't even try. You'd only tire yourself out. Believe me, I've been trying to get out of this since early morning, and I haven't even made the ropes loose at all."

"I guess you're right," Brick said.

Blossom and Brick engaged in small talk, frequently trying to insult and tease each other like they always do while Buttercup and Bubbles prepared their lunch. It took them an hour to make a suitable lunch. They put Blossom and Brick in separate chairs, where Bubbles fed Brick while Buttercup fed Blossom.

It was one thirty in the afternoon when they finished their lunch. Blossom was less than satisfied with their cooking, and promptly criticized them for their supposedly poor culinary skills. Brick whined about having eaten too little for lunch, even though he was fed more than twice what Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom ate combined. This only managed to further aggravate Buttercup and caused Bubbles to giggle at the two.

After lunch, they put Blossom and Brick back into the living room sofa where they tied them back to back again, and reggaged them. Then they started cleaning the kitchen, which because of the huge mess they made while cooking and eating, took more than one and a half hour. As for Brick and Blossom, they tried to escape, but all their attempts failed and did nothing more than tire them out.

It was three o'clock when they finally done all their chores. "Whew! At least that's done. We still have three hours to do my plan!"

"Okay, but what's your plan?" asked Bubbles. "You still haven't told me what it is."

"Well, okay, here is my plan," and for the next several minutes, she whispered the plans to Bubbles, whose eyes widened and she just nodded.

"That's brilliant, Buttercup, simple but brilliant!" she said. "That'll teach those two a lesson. But do they really need to be taught a lesson? I mean they did force me and Boomer into a date, but Boomer and I enjoyed it, so—"

"Bubbles, if we let them get away with this, then they'll think they can run our lives any way they want to! It's the principle of the matter, Bubbles!"

"Um, okay," Bubbles said, still unsure, but thinking it would be fun.

"Not let's get on with my plan!" Buttercup said.

"Oh boy, this would be fun!" Bubbles said. "I just hope Blossom and Brick won't be too mad at us after this!"

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Dad, has Brick come home yet?" asked Boomer to Dr. Edwards. Dr. Edwards, who had possibly the worst cooking skills of all of Townsville, had as usual ordered pizza from town, this time ordering forty boxes, as he knew his sons had bottomless pits as stomachs.

"Well, I thought he was with you," his father commented.

"Well, we thought to. He went to the forest alone to do something, but he never came back, and he was missing since then," Butch explained. "We thought he had gone home earlier, but I guess not."

"He's probably at the Utonium's house," Dr. Edwards said. "He'll be back by six."

Boomer looked at his father. "How'd you know?"

"Well, Buttercup and Bubbles went by this morning, right after you went for that swim. I said hi and asked what they were doing. They said they were going to kidnap Brick, I said have fun and bring him home by six, and thought nothing more of it. I guess they were actually serious. Oh well, I know they're just playing and won't do anything bad to Brick, so there's nothing to worry about."

Butch and Boomer just looked at each other, and laughed at their brother's predicament.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

After lunch, at about one in the afternoon…

"So, are we going to make any rescue attempt on Brick?" asked Boomer.

"Nah. Not now. Probably in two hours, about three o'clock."

"But why not now?"

"It wouldn't make any difference if we save him now or in two hours," Butch said, who was not really in a hurry. "Besides, I still need to plan what we'll do. Besides, we still have much time so I suggest we take our time."

"Well, okay then, but three o'clock, we'll go," Boomer said, looking for assurance.

"Don't fret about it!" Butch said as both started to play the playstation and temporarily forgetting about their brother for at least the next two hours.

* * *

**Author Notes**

This fic, along with _The Date_, happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **Libertygirl0115, **well, Brick didn't think Buttercup and Bubbles would actually go after him in the forest. And well, he didn't escape. As for Boomer and Butch, we'll see.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **thanks. Well, Blossom is a headstrong girl who wouldn't easily be bossed or forced to do anything, and Brick's the same. As for tickling, we'll just see, won't we?

As for the Prof, well, all I can say is his at work, while Dr. Edwards, who is after all the head of his own company, took a day off. And I think Dr. Edwards really thinks that what the girls did is just some sort of things kids do.

* * *

To **DL23400, **yup, they caught both of them.

* * *

To **Ud the Imp, **yup, Buttercup had a lot of luck lately. Sorry for keeping you in the dark of what Buttercup's plan really is, but I promise you, you'll find out in the next chapter.

* * *

To **Bubblebean022**, I agree, she isn't a better leader than either Blossom or Brick.

* * *

To **Kats02980416, **well, now you see it. As for the plan, well, you just have to wait for the next chapter.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **yup! Buttercup's been lucky. Now we'll see if her luck would hold in the next chapter.

Well, as for pure luck, it's not really the case. I mean she took the risk, didn't she? Besides, Buttercup did a great job flushing Blossom out of her hiding place this chapter.

We'll see how good she really is in the next chapter.

* * *

To **D.H. Tiger, **well, you'll see in the next chapters. That is, if, Brick's brothers won't ruin it for Buttercup again.

* * *

To **Grochek, **and thanks for reviewing. Yup, all they have to do is bring him to the house and they succeeded without alerting his brothers and waking Brick up. Well, they have actually no reason to help Buttercup and Bubbles, and plenty of reasons to help Brick.

* * *

To **Dooly, **Well, capturing them is only a step to enable Buttercup to execute her plan, but it's not actually her plan.

* * *

To **!, **thanks.


	5. Buttercup's Evil Plan!

**What is Buttercup's Plan?**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

(A Sequel to "_The Date_")

This is a sequel to "The Date." It seems that a lot of the readers were disappointed that Buttercup wasn't able to carry out her plan because Brick was able to outwit her. Well, I decided to make a story where she was able to carry out her plan.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Buttercup decided to "punish" Brick and Blossom for supposedly interfering with their siblings lives by making them take a little of their own medicine. She was able to have Bubbles help her, but what of the boys?

* * *

**Long Summary:** This tale happens directly after _The Date_, where Blossom attempts again to arrange something for Boomer and Bubbles, with Brick, but Brick would not bite. It would be the last straw for Buttercup, who decided to implement her plan to teach the redheads a lesson! Would Buttercup this time succeed in getting the best out of the two brilliant redheads? What of Boomer and Butch? And will she escape revenge?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Buttercup's Evil Plan!**

* * *

The City of Townsville, about 3 PM…

"Muahahahahahahahaha!" Buttercup laughed evilly like a villain. "Those two will pay! Bubbles, get the camera and the other stuff!"

'She lost it! She totally lost it!' Blossom thought. 'Now if only I could get free of this ropes!'

"Okay, you two, I'm going to tell you what's this all about," Buttercup began. "This is my way of teaching you a lesson for interfering with your siblings' lives!"

Both Blossom and Brick had blank expressions on their faces.

"Yeah!" Bubbles seconded as she arrived with the stuff. "What Buttercup said!"

"Just because you're the leaders doesn't mean you can do anything you want to!" Buttercup continued.

"Yeah, what she said," Bubbles added.

"Now you all know what happened last week, when you two arranged a date between Boomer and Bubbles without their consent," Buttercup continued.

"But it was fun, guys! I really enjoyed that date!" Bubbles blurted out.

Brick and Blossom couldn't help but laugh at Bubbles' innocent words that upset Buttercup.

"Bubbles, you're not supposed to say that!" Buttercup said in frustration. "We're supposed to make them feel bad about what they've done, not make them look good!"

"Um, okay," Bubbles replied. "Whatever you say, Buttercup!"

"Okay, now Bubbles, tell them how you are upset that they forced a date on you and Boomer so they can feel guilty!"

"But Buttercup, I'm not upset that they—" Bubbles explained.

"Bubbles, that's not the point! Oh nevermind!" she said, flustered.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yeah! I won! I kicked your ass!" Boomer shouted, jumping over his victory in the PS over Butch.

"It was only a fluke! I demand a rematch! We'll see who is the true master of Play Station!" Butch asserted.

"Although I'd like nothing better than to hand your ass in a platter, Butch, it's three and I think we need to rescue Brick!"

"Nah, he'll be alright! The girls won't do anything too bad to him!"

"Butch, what kind of a brother are you? No, we'll go and save Brick! Think of what might happen if you didn't! He might cancel the comic book deal with you!"

"Um, on second thought, we must save our dear brother!" Butch shouted. "Let's go!"

Both brothers then went to the Utonium house. When they arrived, they peeked at the front window, careful not to let the girls see them. They saw not only Brick, but Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom and Brick wre tied-up together and gagged, while Buttercup was talking to a smiling Bubbles.

"Let's bust in and rescue Brick!" Boomer proposed.

"No, I have a better plan! Why don't we capture one of them and trade her for Brick?"

"That's good Butch! Okay, let's do it!" Boomer replied.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"You see Bubbles, we've gotta teach them a lesson for what they did to you and Boomer last week!" Buttercup said.

"But I don't think they did anything bad, or anything! I don't think we need to teach them a lesson," Bubbles said. "In fact, I think we need to let go of them right now!"

"What! Then they'll get away scot-free!" Buttercup shot back.

"No they won't," Bubbles said. "They haven't done anything to get away scot-free from in the first place! Besides, it would be fun!"

"But you're missing the point!"

"Yeah, but it would be more fun if we let them go," Bubbles said.

They then heard someone knock on the door.

"Bubbles, go see who it is," Buttercup ordered. "We'll talk about this afterwards."

"Got it, Buttercup," Bubbles said as she flew to the front door.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened the door. But there was no one there. "That's odd," she remarked. She then went out to see if there was anybody.

As soon as she did, someone immediately grabbed Bubbles from behind. He immediately clamped his hand over her mouth tightly to prevent her from screaming, while he wrapped his other arm around her body, pinning her hands to her sides. It was Boomer. Another boy, who turned out to be Butch, quickly grabbed her feet, legs and waist before she could kick and struggle. In two seconds, it was all over.

"Ha, nobody messes with the Rowdyruff Boys and gets away with it!" Butch loudly whispered.

"Don't worry, Bubbles, we'll just trade you for Brick," Boomer gently said.

"Look, I'll help you rescue Brick," she tried to say, but Boomer's hand was tight over her mouth, and nothing she said could be understood (and it was also effective in quelling any screams she might have made). She stopped struggling the minute she found out it was the boys, so it wasn't too hard on the two boys to hold her.

"Let's get her home," Butch said.

Boomer nodded, and they flew at top speed holding Bubbles with them.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile, fifteen minutes later…

"What is taking Bubbles so long?" wondered Buttercup as she looked at both of her captives. "Oh nevermind. Let's get on with it, Bubbles or no Bubbles. Okay, since you two like matchmaking so much, let's see how you like it if you two are forced into a date!"

Both Brick and Blossom looked incredulously at Buttercup.

"You know the drill. If your answer is yes, just nod like this," and Buttercup nodded her head to demonstrate, "and if your answer is no, just shake your head like this," and Buttercup shook her head to demonstrate.

Blossom and Brick just rolled their eyes.

"Okay, you want to be untied?"

Both redheads nodded.

"You only have to agree to one thing," Buttercup said, "and you can be free. All you have to do is agree to go on a date with each other, on my terms and conditions of course! Agree?"

Both leaders glared dangerously at Buttercup and vigorously shook their heads.

"I'd rather eat donkey's shit than go on a date with that ugly girl!" Brick tried to say, but the gag only let muffled sounds out.

"I'd rather put lice on my beautiful hair, than date that stuck-up jerk," Blossom tried to say, but like Brick, her gag restricted her.

Instead, both leaders were reduced to frantic and furious shaking of the heads to indicate their opposition to it.

"I thought so! Oh well, you're thinking, well, I might not be able to do anything because I'll have to free you two at six, but it's two and a half hours away, and I have prepared for this eventuality."

But before she could continue, the phone rang.

"Hello," Buttercup said in an irritating tone. "Oh it's you Butch. What do you want? Hurry because I'm busy."

"Well, Boomer and I have Bubbles, and if you want her back now, you must trade Brick for her," he proposed. "What do you say?"

"Let me think," Buttercup said. Should she trade Brick for Bubbles and ruin her plans, or should she leave Bubbles where she was? It was no contest.

"Well, you can keep Bubbles. Take care of her! And don't forget to bring her back by six! Or you might be in trouble with Dr. Edwards and the Professor." She then hung-up the phone.

"Well?" asked Boomer, who was watching Bubbles. Bubbles was sitting in the couch, her hands tied behind her back, her feet also, and was gagged with a handkerchief stuffed inside her mouth and duct tape over it.

"She said we can keep Bubbles and we have to return her at six since it is the time limit that we can spend on these games," Butch spat. "Now what do we do now?"

"I told you we should have bust in and rescued Brick with guns blazing," Boomer added.

"Wait, we could still do that," Butch said. "We already have Bubbles, so we could easily overcome Buttercup two on one. We then can rescue Brick. Then, we win!"

"That's a great idea, Butch," Boomer complimented.

"Of course! Now, put Bubbles in your room and lock it. We can't have her helping Buttercup you know," Butch ordered.

Boomer obeyed as he gently picked up Bubbles and placed her on his bed. "Don't worry Bubbles, we'll free you when we get Brick back," Boomer assured as he patted Bubbles on the head. "Don't go anywhere!"

Bubbles giggled at Boomer's attention, but Boomer then locked the door of the room, put the key on his pocket, and joined Butch.

Both brothers then flew to the Utonium residence. Silent and stealthy, they went into the house without a sound. Since the Professor was at work, they had no fear to being caught by him. But they could not find either Buttercup, or Brick, or even Blossom. They finally saw a large note on a table on the living room

Butch picked it up, and read it.

_Butch, Boomer,_

_SUCKERS! I have Brick and Blossom, and you can't find me. See you at six! Hahahahahahahahahaha!_

_Buttercup_

"Drats! She must have figured out our plan, and went to God-knows-where and took Brick with her," Butch explained.

"What do we do now?" asked Boomer.

"Nothing. We just wait till six since Buttercup must return Brick, so we really have nothing to worry about! Buttercup won't do anything too terrible to him you know."

"I guess so," Boomer said. "But what about Bubbles?"

"Simple, we keep her until six just to make sure," Butch. "What time is it already?"

"Three-forty-five," Boomer said, looking at his watch.

"Let's go home," Butch said.

And with that, both Boomer and Butch went home. They put Bubbles on a couch in the living room, and until six, the two boys with Bubbles watched TV, though they didn't bother to untie or ungag Bubbles, reasoning that since Buttercup and Bubbles probably kept Brick tied up that long, there isn't any reason to treat Bubbles any better.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

If Boomer and Butch had bothered to look at the tree house at the tree at the backyard of the Utonium House, then they might have found what they were looking for, because Buttercup had hidden herself, and Brick and Blossom in it while the boys were searching the house. She had reinforced the gags so they wouldn't make any noise that might attract the two boys looking for Brick.

When she saw the boys leave, she breathed a sigh of relief as Brick and Blossom's hope disappeared.

"Ha, now that that's taken care of, let's continue where we left off," Buttercup said as she carried both Blossom and Brick back to the house.

"Now, I'll give you one last chance! Will you two go on a date on my terms?" Buttercup asked.

Both leaders were defiant and shook their heads.

"Oh well, it's your choice!" Buttercup said. "Now we'll see who'll break first!"

She then tied them up back to back, and snapped a picture of them. The camera was a kind of camera that not only automatically prints a picture on a paper, but also has a roll of film so it could be reproduced in the future.

"Now what would the others think when they see this picture?" Buttercup said, showing the picture to both of them tied-up together.

Both Brick and Blossom saw it, and indeed, it would be very humiliating for the two proud kids if it would be shown to others.

Buttercup then took more than two dozen other pictures of them.

Both Blossom and Brick were very angry by now as Buttercup shown them the pictures. "Imagine, two leaders who like to give the image that they are in control, who are in charge, who are the one who gives orders, helpless, tied up, not by villains, but by her own sister!"

She then put the camera on a tripod and put a timer on it.

Buttercup then went and posed with the two leaders.

Buttercup then went up to their room and carrying back a bag. She separated the two. He put the two on opposite sides of the couch.

She removed Brick's goggles, then took a make-up kit from the bag, and began to apply it on Brick's face. Brick tried to resist, but the determined Buttercup was easily able to overcome it.

She then took a picture of him.

She then put fake eyelashes on him, and then she took a picture of him.

She then put a large wig on his head with a large bow, like the one that Blossom wore on her head, and took a picture with it on him.

Brick was fuming, and he cursed Buttercup on his gag, but he couldn't say anything. For him, it was the most humiliating thing that ever happened in his life.

Buttercup then turned his attention to Blossom. First, she took a marker pen, and began drawing whiskers and mustaches on Blossom's face. She then took a picture of it.

She took a clown's nose, put it on Blossom, and took a picture of it.

She removed the clown's nose, then with a marker wrote, BC RULZ on her forehead, then took a picture of her.

Buttercup then removed the bow from Blossom's head, and messed up her hair so she looked horrible, and took a picture of her.

She then started fiddling with Blossom's long and voluminous hair, first making impressions of balls, or just braiding it in crazy and ugly ways, and taking pictures of it.

It was five-fifteen in the afternoon when the picture taking ended, and Brick and Blossom had no doubt of what Buttercup intended to do with those pictures.

"Now, here's the deal. I might show these pictures to our classmates and other kids," Buttercup began, "But, I might not if you two agreed to go on a date like I asked."

Both leaders glared at Buttercup.

"Oh I'm not bluffing, Blossom! You still don't believe me? Oh well, it's your pride!"

Buttercup then picked up the phone. "Hey Mitch, want to see some funny pictures?"

But Blossom and Brick made some noises and began nodding frantically.

"Ah, nevermind, Mitch, I'll call you later," Buttercup said.

"So you'll do as I say?"

Both nodded.

"Okay. I'll keep these pictures to myself," Buttercup said. "And I'll give it to you if you learned your lesson—don't interfere with the lives of your siblings! Understand?"

Both nodded.

"Okay, I think I'll let you go now," Buttercup said, laughing. "But first, I'm going to hide these pictures!"

Buttercup then went up and hid the pictures. After that, she went back and untied the two. Before anything, both went to the bathroom to clean out their faces—Blossom also fixed her hair.

It was five-fifty, ten minutes before six, when the two finally removed all traces of Buttercup's doings.

Brick had a sour expression on his face, while Blossom had an angry look. But both were composed.

"Okay, we'll do whatever you tell us, but please, just don't show those pictures to anyone, please! It'll ruin our reputations!" Blossom pleaded.

"That was mighty sneaky on you, blackmailing us!" Brick said, "but hell, you win! Just keep those pictures a secret!"

"Okay, the date will be for tonight, at about ten in the evening!"

"Tonight! But the Professor won't let us!" Blossom protested.

"Yeah, Dad won't like it!" Brick said.

"Well, how about eight tonight? The Professor and the Doctor won't object since it isn't that late. Besides, most of the kids our age would be at home, and won't see you," Buttercup said.

"That seems fair," Blossom said.

"Now, Brick, I want you to wear some formal clothes, a coat, tie and hat like your Dad? And Blossom, I'm going to choose what you're going to wear since you were the one to select Bubbles' formal apparel. And believe me, you won't like it!"

Blossom just glared at Buttercup, but she knew that until she got her hands on those pictures, she couldn't do anything.

Brick just swallowed his pride. He wanted badly to get back at Buttercup, but like Blossom, he knew he couldn't be too rash. "Whatever you say, Buttercup!"

"Well, have you two learned your lesson?"

"Yes we did," Brick said, biting his tongue, swallowing the distaste of his admission, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"And you won't interfere in your siblings lives again?"

"Yes, I won't," Blossom insincerely said. She also crossed her fingers behind her back. "I shouldn't have done it."

But they didn't really learn their lesson, and what Buttercup didn't know was that they began plotting their revenge on Buttercup.

But for now, Buttercup had won, and the two leaders were humiliated and defeated. Besides, Buttercup had blackmail material against the two.

* * *

**Author Thanks**

This fic, along with _The Date_, happens between Chapter 21 (The Triumph of the Ruff Puff Alliance), and Chapter 22 (Brick's Challenge) of this story, _Allies and Rivals II: Commander and the Leader._ The kids already had rescued Prof Utonium and Dr Edwards from Ckracknow's first island. Ckracknow himself escaped, got some financing from Mr Morebucks, and unknown to the kids, was creating the five clones that will attack Citiesville. Blossom's still the undisputed leader of the Ruff Puff Alliance, but Brick was plotting to grab it from the pink puff leader.

* * *

To **Ud the Imp,** well, how'd you like her plan?

Well, Boomer and Butch botched up their rescue attempt, as you could well see.

* * *

To **DL23400, **of course I know of the plan. I'm the author!

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt, **I'm glad you thought it was funny.

Well, those two boys did interfere, but Buttercup handled it really well.

Well, it was blackmail! It was really simple, but very effective, don't you think?

* * *

To **Kats02980416, **well, they knew Brick was captured, but not of Buttercup's actual plan.

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory, **well, taking pictures of them like Buttercup did is something Buttercup did to teach the two a lesson.

Well, they didn't forget about Brick, but they didn't do well in their rescue attempt either.

* * *

To **Grochek1, **yup, she won't, but she'll be a good amateur kidnapper for sure.

* * *

To **Libertygirl0115,**well, Boomer and Butch are not really worried about Brick.

* * *

To **Dooly,**and Buttercup pretty much succeeded.


	6. Brick and Blossom's Forced Date

**What is Buttercup's Plan?**

**by Tonifranz**

* * *

(A Sequel to "_The Date_")

This is a sequel to "The Date." It seems that a lot of the readers were disappointed that Buttercup wasn't able to carry out her plan because Brick was able to outwit her. Well, I decided to make a story where she was able to carry out her plan.

* * *

**Short Summary: **Buttercup decided to "punish" Brick and Blossom for supposedly interfering with their siblings lives by making them take a little of their own medicine. She was able to have Bubbles help her, but what of the boys?

* * *

**Long Summary:** This tale happens directly after _The Date_, where Blossom attempts again to arrange something for Boomer and Bubbles, with Brick, but Brick would not bite. It would be the last straw for Buttercup, who decided to implement her plan to teach the redheads a lesson! Would Buttercup this time succeed in getting the best out of the two brilliant redheads? What of Boomer and Butch? And will she escape revenge?

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or their characters. The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. I only own my own characters, the most prominent of which is Dr Edwards._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Brick and Blossom's Forced Date**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

William Bricker Edwards Jr. arrived at their house at exactly six. He was immediately greeted his two brothers who were on the living room sitting on a couch watching T.V., with a tied-up and gagged Bubbles sitting between them.

"See, I told you he'll be alright!" Butch said to Boomer.

"Yeah, I guess so," Boomer replied. "Did you have fun, Brick?"

"Oh shut up!" Brick snapped. "Don't ever ask me what had happened this afternoon ever again!"

"But where the hell did Buttercup keep you when Butch and I tried a rescue attempt?"

"Buttercup hid Blossom and me in the tree house!" Brick said. "Why didn't you idiots look at the goddamned tree house?"

"He, he, we didn't think she would hide you there," Boomer lamely explained.

"Yeah, but why didn't you make any sound," Butch countered, "that might alert us?"

"I tried, but Buttercup gagged me so tightly that I could barely hear my loudest screams," Brick shot back.

"Mmmpphphhhh!" Bubbles shouted, trying to get attention.

"Oh, and it's six. Give Bubbles back to the Utoniums before the Professor gets home and raises hell," Brick ordered.

"I'm on it," Boomer said. "By the way Brick, how long were you tied up?"

"I don't know, maybe ten hours or so? My wrists are still sore from the ropes," Brick commented. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," Boomer said. Boomer then picked up Bubbles and flew her towards her home without ever untying or ungagging her.

While flying, Boomer stopped in mid-air. "Bubbles, since Brick was tied-up ten hours long, it's only fair that you'd be tied up that long too. Since you were only tied-up three hours, I'm going to ask you to go to our house tomorrow morning, on, let's say about ten, so we can have avenge Brick!"

Bubbles didn't nod nor shake her head, but tried saying something. Boomer then removed the gag.

"Thanks. As to what you're saying, I don't know," Bubbles said.

"Aw come on, I know you enjoy our games, but even if you don't, you did it to Brick too, so it's only fair that you'd do it," Boomer asserted.

"Well Boomie, I did enjoy it, but isn't seven hours too much?" asked the blond puff.

"Hey, you and Buttercup kept Brick for ten hours! You should be able to take what you dish out on others!" Boomer replied. "Besides, it would make you think twice before plotting again against me and my brothers."

"Well, OK, but don't be too rough, Boomie," Bubbles warned. "But don't you think you should get Buttercup too?"

"I think that could be arranged," he said "As for Buttercup, we'll let Brick take care of her! As my brother, I'll get revenge on Buttercup's sister! It's only fair, after all!"

"Whatever you say, Boomie," Bubbles said while giggling. "This is just like the movies!"

"Okay, let's get you home," Boomer said as he zoomed towards home.

He knocked on the door when he arrived. Buttercup answered the door. Boomer simply gave Bubbles on Buttercup's arms and flew home without saying a word.

"About time you arrived!" Buttercup said. "Sorry for getting you in trouble, but my revenge on Blossom is more important!" She then untied Bubbles.

"It's okay, it's was fun, but what did you do to Brick and Blossom? Brick looked upset when he got home," Bubbles observed.

"Well he should be after what I've done to them," Buttercup asserted. "Now they really have learned their lesson!"

Buttercup then told Bubbles what she did, but didn't tell Bubbles she took pictures of them. After all, it was her secret, and she had no intention of humiliating them too harshly—since she didn't want to destroy their relationship by going too far.

Soon, Bubbles was on the floor laughing. "Oh that was the funniest thing I heard since we accidentally cut off Blossom's hair!" (_The Mane Event_)

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," Blossom, who had joined her sisters, said. 'But I'm glad she didn't tell them about those horrible pictures.'

"But do you think the Professor will allow you to go out at eight?" Bubbles asked. "After all, we do have a curfew at eight."

"Yeah Buttercup, how'd you convince the Professor to let me out at eight?" Blossom said in a mocking voice.

"Ah, but the Professor and Dr. Edwards adjusted the curfew to ten a few weeks ago because of the crime situation," Buttercup said. "Remember when big time gangsters adjusted their schedule so it'd be past our bedtime when they'd commit crimes, so the Professor adjusted it to adapt?"

"Oh yeah," Blossom said. 'I was hoping she won't remember that! Oh well!'

"Well, since you've obviously learned your lesson, and I had half my revenge, we'll keep all of this a little secret. Tell the Professor that we'll have some official meeting with the boys tonight," Buttercup instructed.

"Oh swell, you thought of everything!" Blossom reacted. "I'm impressed you actually made a plan! Not that it would work of course!"

"Well, go ahead and tell Brick about it!" Buttercup urged.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile, later at eight, the Edwards had just finished eating dinner—by ordering from outside—again.

"Dad, Blossom said she and her sisters wanted to meet me alone," Brick asked. "Can I go out?"

"Why alone? And why would she bring her sisters along?" asked Butch. "It doesn't make any sense for you to go alone and for Blossom to go with her sisters."

"Well, who knows how that crazy ugly girl thinks?" Brick said.

"Unless, it's a trap!"

"Nah, they wouldn't attempt anything beyond six," Brick replied. "Besides, if it was a trap, I'd know. Dad, can I go?"

"Just go home on or before ten, okay?" his father instructed.

"Okay Dad," Brick said.

"And Brick, after that, don't read a book until five in the morning," Dr. Edwards said with a smile.

"How did you—?"

"Let's just say I know more than you thought I knew, and no, your brothers did not tell me about it! Enjoy your date!" he teased, which drew snickers from Butch and Boomer.

"Dad, I am only going to say this once. I AM NOT GOING TO A DATE WITH THOSE THREE GIRLS!" Brick shouted, with a red face, before leaving.

He then secretly went to his room by the window and changed into the formal clothes that he had agreed he would wear. He slip into a white shirt, red tie, blue pants and coat. He also wore a great gray coat reaching up to his knees and a fedora hat. He also had a scarf wrapped around his neck, and had gloves on his hands. It was very cold outside as winter approached and the cold autumn gales blew hard against him as he flew to the place where Blossom said they'd meet.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Now that we got the Professor's permission, let's get to the room so we can get you dressed up," Buttercup said as she, Bubbles and Blossom went to their room. Blossom had a frown on her face, Bubbles was giggling while Buttercup was grinning, rubbing her hands in anticipation.

Buttercup rummaged through a large trunk containing various party dresses that they wore during parties and formal occasions in the past. She finally pulled out a dress that looks like less like a formal party dress for a child than a costume from a Renaissance fair or a Civil War Reenactment civilian dress, or that worn a hundred forty years ago. It is similar to the one Bubbles wore on her earlier forced date, the difference is that where the hem went to Bubbles's shin, Blossom's dress went to the floor. It is light pink, with a large ribbon tied at the waist at the back, and much tighter and confining, and it was puffed up by several petticoats and a hoopskirt. It is buttoned to the neck, and had long sleeves up to her wrists, at least for a six year old Powerpuff like Blossom

"What do you think?" Buttercup asked.

"I am not wearing that! I am going out with Brick, not going to a costume party or going time-traveling to the past or going trick or treating you know!" Blossom indignantly said.

"Well, you can do that, or, I can give the pictures to the local paper! I'm sure they'll love putting the pictures on the front page," Buttercup threatened.

"Okay, you win! But that doesn't mean I'll like it!" Blossom said.

"Well, you're not supposed to like it. After all, this is your punishment!" Buttercup replied. "Don't worry, it'll be only two hours, as opposed to Bubbles' date, which was all day."

So Blossom went and wore the dress Buttercup selected for her. It was tight and confining, and she repeatedly tripped when she accidentally stepped on the front of her long dress when she walked.

"Dang! I couldn't even walk on this thing!" Blossom complained. "And it's too darned tight and heavy! I could move more when I was tied up and gagged."

"You must be careful when you walk, silly," Bubbles, who owned the dress, explained. "And when you walk up a stairs, you must lift the front of your dress."

After a few attempts, Blossom finally got the hang of it, but didn't like how it confined her movements. Sure, she was more girlish than Buttercup, but not as much as Bubbles, and she was also practical. She quickly remedied it by simply flying. They quickly finished by giving Blossom a thick jacket, a bonnet, a muff, and a scarf to protect Blossom from the cold.

Bubbles and Buttercup quickly donned thick sweatshirts and bonnets and gloves and scarves before the three sisters went out to meet Brick.

They met at a small patch of grass—covered at darkness at this hour of night—midway between their houses.

Brick, at the sight of Blossom, quickly dropped to the ground and started laughing. "Ha, is there a costume party? Wait, maybe she thinks we're in the Middle Ages, or in the Renaissance, or maybe in the Civil War! What are you, auditioning for the position of fairy godmother? Ha, look at the grand leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance!"

The criticism got under Blossom's skin. She brushed it off, but she could not retaliate by poking fun at Brick's costume because Brick's outfit, though formal, was only a mini replica of the clothes Dr. Edwards always wore at work, and he also wore the same clothes he and his brothers wore when their father takes them out to dinner on some fancy restaurant.

"What are your sisters doing here?" asked Brick when he finally stopped laughing.

"Well, we wouldn't want the Professor to think you two are dating so we joined in," Bubbles said. "But don't worry, we won't tag along!"

"Unless you want everyone to know about you two being alone in the night wearing such clothes," Buttercup said. She then snapped a picture of the two.

"Hey!" Buttercup and Brick protested.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll give it to you after the date," Buttercup said.

"Okay, so where do you think we should go?" asked Brick.

"Why ask me? Unlike you, I don't dictate everything that you should do in a date, and I don't tell where you should go, unlike you and Blossom when you forced Bubbles and Boomer—"

Bubbles interrupted Buttercup. "Um, Buttercup, Blossom and Brick didn't tell us where to go and what to do in that date!"

"Geez Bubbles, do you always have to ruin my moralizing?" Buttercup said in exasperation as both leaders snickered. "I don't care where you two lovebirds go! Just go and come back at ten."

"If you want, we'll go back at eight-thirty," Blossom suggested.

"No, don't come back before ten!" Buttercup replied. "But don't come back late too!"

"We get it," Blossom replied.

Brick frowned, but agreed. "Whatever."

"Well, see you Blossom at ten!" Bubbles said as she and Buttercup left the two.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

"What now?" asked Brick as they were left alone in the dark.

"How about we plot revenge?" Blossom suggested.

"Well, we can't make any revenge attempts until we get hold of those pictures," Brick said. "No, I don't think we should discuss plots now."

"I guess you're right," Blossom said. "But where should we go? I suggest somewhere no one, and I mean no one, would see us. I'll die if someone sees me wearing this—with you to boot! I shudder of what people might think."

"The feeling's mutual, o great leader," Brick said. "I don't want people to see me alone at night wearing formal clothes with an ugly girl like you!"

"I'm not ugly, Brick, you prick! But anyway, so where do you think we should go?"

"Well, let's go to the forest at my Dad's property. It's surrounded by barbed wire fences so no intruder could go there," Brick suggested.

"But what the heck do we do there?" asked Blossom.

"I dunno? Play tag or hide and seek?" Brick suggested. "Of course, we should play on foot, as we might be discovered by Dad or my brothers who might be looking at the window if we flew."

"No, I can't play that with this dress on," Blossom said.

"That's a dress? All the while I thought you were wearing a circus tent borrowed from PT Barnum or Ringling!" Brick teased.

"All the more reason not to play those games," Blossom said, deflecting Brick's teasing to turn it to her advantage. "I propose we just _slowly_ walk through the woods."

"Nah! You're just saying that because you know you don't want to be defeated by a master of tag and hide and seek like me!"

"Ha, that's where you're wrong. Master indeed! I was playing those games while you and your brothers were just snips, snails and puppy dog's tail! And I can play it on foot better than anyone else. Besides, anything you could do, I can do too, and do it better to boot!"

"Well, I can beat you at those games with both hands tied behind my back," Brick boasted.

"Want to take up the challenge," Blossom suggested.

"No," Brick quipped. "I'm not stupid. Just because we were tied up literally this morning doesn't mean I'm serious."

"Well, I can beat you with any handicap placed on me except ropes," Blossom shrewdly said. Whatever happened, she doesn't want to give Brick a pretext to tie her up.

"Then you won't object playing hide and seek with tag wearing that!" Brick challenged. "Or are you chicken?"

"Ha, we'll see who'll have the last laugh! Okay, let's go. Winner will be the one who's not 'it' at ten."

"And nobody would be allowed to fly, or hover. They must run or walk on their foot. Anybody who flies would immediately lose! You can use super speed, but no one would use any other super power!"

"Agreed!" Blossom said in a confident manner.

Brick smiled. 'Ha, she won't be able to do much running wearing that dress!'

They then quietly but quickly flew to Dr. Edwards' forest. The rules were simple. At the beginning, you would close your eyes and count to sixty. Then, you'd find the other fellow, like hide and seek. But once you found him, you must catch him by chasing him. Only when you catch would the roles be reversed, with the one who's "it" giving the other one time to hide for one minute. That night, Brick gave Blossom a flashlight he had hidden in his coat, while he kept his on.

"Who'll be it?" asked Brick.

"Well, we'll just use the old rock paper scissors technique."

Brick agreed. On their first try, both chose rock. On the second, Blossom chose scissors, while Brick chose paper, so Brick was it.

Brick counted to sixty, while Blossom ran. Blossom tripped on the first move on her dress. She quickly got up, and picked up the front of the dress in her hands. Amazingly, she was able to run very fast if she kept on clear paths, but it proved impossible to move on thick forage or on bushes as her dress got in the way.

Brick was finally finished counting to sixty and began looking for her counterpart. However, despite his advantages, he was unable to find her for fifteen minutes. Finally, he found her in a crater made by the fight when they were still enemies with branches covering the top. Needless to say, Blossom couldn't climb out fast enough because of the large dress, and Brick, after helping her out, hid, while Blossom counted.

Brick hid in the branches of a tree that he could easily climb only a few yards from where Blossom counted. Blossom found him in four minutes. But catching him was a different matter, since she couldn't climb the tree—again because of her dress.

However, Brick started to gloat, and in the process, lost his balance, and because the rules forbid using any superpower but super speed, fell to the ground, where Blossom was able to catch him.

Brick was it. It took him twelve minutes to find the red-headed girl, who hid in a large patch of grass surrounded by ten foot tall hedgerows. When she saw him, she ran, but forgot to pull up her dress and tripped. She was easily caught.

Blossom took four minutes to find as Brick sneezed while she walked past the old hollow tree trunk he was hiding in. A chase ensued, by which Blossom was able to keep up. After three minutes of super speed running, Brick tripped on a rock and was caught by Blossom.

Brick again climbed a tree near Blossom, and once again, was found within a minute. He dared Blossom to climb it to catch him, knowing she couldn't because of her dress. But he clumsily stepped on a branch too weak to support his weight. It broke, and he fell, and was caught by Blossom.

It was Brick's turn to be "it". It took nearly thirty minutes for Brick to find Blossom as she hid in the same tall hedgerows she hid before. Brick assumed she wouldn't be stupid enough to hide in a place where she had been caught before, so he looked at it last after a futile search of half an hour of the entire forest including the mountain.

Of course, a chase ensued. An exhausted Brick had difficulty catching a well rested Blossom, but when she tried to run though some thick vegetation where she had to use both her hands clearing the branches before her. As she did, she dropped the hem of her dress to the ground, and once again tripped, and was caught.

Brick, still exhausted, hid in a grass covered crater, and covered himself with dried leaves and branches to hide himself. He soon fell asleep, and the strong Autumn winds blew away his cover. After ten minutes, Blossom found him, asleep. Needless to say, he was caught.

Brick was now well rested, but it took twenty minutes to discover Blossom in a clearing fifty yards from where he counted, hiding in the dark shadows of the remaining trees that have yet to shed its leaves.

But by the time, it was past ten, and according to the rules, she won the game.

"Ha, I won, you lost," Blossom gloated, jumping up and down in joy, teasing Brick, but with one hand on her dress so she wouldn't trip again. "That proves that I am superior to you! Bow to me, inferior one! Even wearing this confining and tight dress, I still beat you on your own grounds, nonetheless!"

"That was just a fluke!" Brick said. "Next time, I won't be easily beaten."

"Next time, I'll be wearing much more comfortable clothes than this, and I would beat you even more!" Blossom gloated. "Just admit it, Brick! Girls are better than boys at everything! Girls are better than boys! And I'm better than you, Brick! Girls are better than boys! And I'm better than you Brick! Girls are better than boys!"

And she kept repeating and repeating and repeating it until it sounded like a broken record, but it annoyed the hell out of Brick, who lost a supposedly easy game. Blossom was too proud to be a gracious winner to Brick, and Brick was too proud to be a good loser to Blossom. But somehow, it didn't damage their relationship.

"Aw shut up!" Brick snapped. "Anyway, let's go to your home so we can get those pictures—and we can plot against Buttercup."

"Thanks for reminding me of that, Brick" Blossom said. "Oh it would be sweet."

"Anyway, don't tell your sisters about this. We're supposed to go on a date, not play hide and seek and tag in my woods. She might not give us the pictures if she finds out."

"Aw!" Blossom, who planned on gloating to her sisters on her victory, said. "Oh well, I suppose you're right."

They flew home. Buttercup was watching TV in the living room, while Bubbles was asleep.

Both looked like very dirty. Blossom's dress was still covered with dried leaves, and her hair has some small twigs, plus the fact that the light pink color has turned to gray and brown and black. But fortunately, it was still intact, with nothing torn from it.

Brick's hat had some twigs. His scarf has some dirt in it. His coat was very dirty. He removed his coat and scarf to show a clean blue suit, shirt and tie to the Utoniums.

"What happened to you two?" asked a bewildered Buttercup.

"Nevermind that, the date is over, now give us those pictures," Blossom demanded.

"Okay, here it is," Buttercup said, giving it to Blossom. Both she and Brick scanned it, and burned the offending materials.

"And the other half? These were only half the pictures you agreed to give us!" Brick said.

"But I'd never said I'd give _all immediately_after the date," Buttercup explained. "Let me explain. I will give one picture to each of you every week if both of you don't act as if you own us. Now, if you two behave and really learned your lesson, I won't show the pictures. But if you do not, you know the answer."

In truth, Buttercup had no intention of showing the pictures ever to anybody, however much the behavior of Blossom and Brick irritated her, since she didn't want them to hate her for it. But it was a good bluff.

"Well, okay then," Blossom conceded, her revenge plans falling to pieces. "You win!"

"Just don't show those damn pictures," Brick threatened.

"I won't," Buttercup said.

* * *

II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II II

* * *

Brick angrily went home, his plans for revenge now dead. This day, he was defeated by two girls, Blossom, in the game they fought, and Buttercup.

"Gee, what happened?" asked Boomer, who was reading a book when Brick arrived.

"Don't even ask!" Brick said as he went to the shower and changed.

The next day, Bubbles, like she agreed with Boomer, went into the boys' house and was tied-up and gagged for seven hours, though otherwise, under the scrutiny of Brick and Boomer, they treated her gently. It was the only revenge Brick ever had on Bubbles and Buttercup for kidnapping him.

Anyway, Blossom and Brick never attempted anything on Buttercup as long as she had those pictures. By the time she had given the last of it three months later, all parties concerned had forgotten about it as there were more important things to think about.

And that was the end of the sequence of bizarre events that started when Bubbles asked the Professor if he could take her to the amusement park and the professor said he couldn't.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To all readers of _Allies and Rivals_, I have something to say. As you know, the events that happened in _The Date_ and _What is Buttercup's Plan?_ occurred during October and November. And as you know, there was a three month gap between Chapters 21 and 22, between September, when they finally defeated Ckracknow, and December, when Brick challenged Blossom for the leadership. The reason I didn't say it's a continuation is that I don't want to spoil the end of Ckracknow for readers. And now that I've finished it, I can say it.

Most probably, you have already figured this out.

I'd like to say that depending on my schedule, I'll write one more story that occurred during the timeline I mentioned above. It will take place on the final weeks of November, just before Brick challenged Blossom for the leadership. Like the above fics, this isn't serious like Allies and Rivals, more like pranks and tricks and things they do as kids. But I assure you, there would be no romance whatsoever. After finishing the next story, I'll see what other stories about the six kids I can make within the timeline I created for _Allies and Rivals._

* * *

To **DL23400, **I agree, super blackmail!

* * *

To **heather, **not only Buttercup, but all of them are crazy!

* * *

To **libertygirl0115, **well, they weren't able to do anything, that's for sure.

* * *

To **Ud the Imp,**not really. Buttercup originally wanted to force Brick and Blossom to a date, and she succeeded. And overall, she won!

* * *

To **Hairy Gregory**, yup, those two boys didn't really have a sense of urgency, and in effect, were just playing with the girls. No, they didn't learn their lesson, but Buttercup made sure she won't be the target of revenge plots while keeping her promise as well.

* * *

To **BrYtt BRatt,**well, they never did learn their lesson, but they can't touch Buttercup either.

And she outfoxed Brick and Blossom too.

* * *

To **Kats09280416,**ha, you seen the date, but not the plan, since they can never do it while Buttercup has the pictures.

* * *

To **Akum,**yup!

* * *

To **eve,**well, they were just having fun, and at the end of they're still sisters who love and care for each other and would never deliberately hurt them, but they also like to play pranks and tricks on each other. And I don't hate Blossom either, though she is bossy and arrogant in the series.

All those things that happened in the above are not serious at all, even though it may seem serious. It's just playing to them, trying to get the best of each other. The serious stuff happens when they are attacked by a villain, and when there is a genuine crisis, and they unite and are very closer together. But in times of peace like this one, a little tension wouldn't hurt at all, and would be a lot of fun!

* * *

To **Dooly,**well, if Blossom and Brick did enjoy it, they won't say anything about it.


End file.
